Forgiveness
by ookami-chan-spirit
Summary: After Lelouch's death, Cornelia sits alone at Euphemia's grave. But she gets a visit from someone and eventually realises something she never expected to.


**Spirit: **It's me again~ With Code Geass fanfiction once more. I'm also now a fan of Cardfight! Vanguard- so there should be stories for them coming very later on too. But until then, just enjoy this story I've made, OC included- and I dare you to sue me. GO ON! I DARE YOU! ! :D

**Warnings: **I don't know XD

**Plot/Summary: **After Lelouch's death, Cornelia sits alone at Euphemia's grave. But she gets a visit from someone and eventually realises something she never expected to.

**Main Characters:** Cornelia li Britannia, Lucia vi Britannia- many hints and mentions of Euphemia li Britannia and Lelouch vi Britannia.

**Disclaimer: **If I need to do a disclaimer, than it obviously means I don't own Code Geass.

**Spirit: **So yeah, I'm still learning and teaching myself about Code Geass, so bear that in mind when reading!

_**Carry on reading.**_

_**...**_

The day was sunny and cheerful. White clouds, blue sky, golden sun; it was all perfect.

"It's been a while hasn't it sister?" said the lone figure of Cornelia li Britannia as she gazed at the marble grave of her dead sister. Though the grave didn't speak, Cornelia felt as if a response was given.

"You've missed so much; I've missed you so much." Cornelia continued as she smiled sadly at the grave of her dead sibling.

"Lelouch is dead and the main focus of the world is now solving hunger and poverty. It certainly would've been a perfect world to live in... If... if only you could've been here to see it." Cornelia chocked as she remembered the grief in the past. All the sadness, war, the battles, the deaths- it was all like a sad movie, except it was once reality.

The area of where Euphemia li Britannia lay was lonely except for the one constant visitor to her grave. The grass was vibrant jade and not a flower was wilting. It was what she would've wanted; it was the _perfect_ place to be buried- it reflected her wishes greatly.

Unknown to Cornelia, another female was walking down the grassy landscape, slowly making her footsteps as silent as a mouse so no one could hear her come.

Her amethyst eyes were reflecting the sun rays in a much more positive way than in her past and looked much more vibrant and happy. Her black hair was swaying in the light breeze and the white ribbon in her hair was no different. Her clothes were a white spaghetti strap dress which had a rose-red rim and hem and ended above her knees thanks to the pleated skirt. Her shoes were a matching red and she wore a navy blue cardigan. In her hands, the girl held a bouquet of tulips.

When she was near enough, she knelt down and lay the flowers at the grave; slightly scaring Cornelia in the process.

"It's been a while, Cornelia." Lucia whispered to her half-sister who seemed less than happy at the younger girl's presence.

"What do _you_ want?" Cornelia hissed as she looked straight into Lucia's eyes.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to pay my respects to Euphie."

"Only I can call her Euphie. Respects eh? It was your brother who killed her and Clovis." Cornelia explained as she tightened her grip on the fabric of her violet dress. "It's his entire fault they died."

"Not necessarily. It was the bitter past. And I am aware he killed them but remember- he was also responsible for changing the world into what it was." Lucia tried to reason, but knowing Cornelia, she had more criticisms up her sleeve.

"He didn't have to kill them though! They could've lived and saw the world as it is now. And you," Cornelia pointed at Lucia. "You stood by him the whole time. Why? Why did you do that?" Cornelia took a deep breath as she finished her rant. Lucia sighed before giving her response.

"I suppose I should make it brief but I can't guarantee it will be. For a start, it begins at mother's assassination- where it left Nunally blind and crippled. Lelouch later renounced his claim to the throne, I also- which explains why Nunally is the 100th ruler of Britannia and not me." Lucia began, earning Cornelia's attention. Lucia nodded before continuing.

"Because of our defiance to father, we were sent away to Japan- where we met Suzaku. It would take me too long to discuss the next decade, so I apologize for not giving out all of the information that has happened in the past, but my point is, well. I stood by Lelouch's side for three reasons. One; for Nunally and Lelouch, as they were the only family I had there with me. Two; mother and father's reasons for sending us away were full of selfishness- no matter how much they tried to convince otherwise. And finally; for the world. If Lelouch hadn't done everything he did- then the world as it is now- may have never come. Besides, if I do recall well- Schneizel was willing to destroy 2 billion lives. Almost like ruling the world as a tyrant and I guess brother was like that too in a way, so I can see why you may still be quite angered about which actions were used and which actions were done, but please- hear me out; Lelouch planned on dying, I can't give an accurate enough answer as to whether or not he planned on killing Euphemia nor Clovis. He may have, he may not, but things happen and as the saying goes. _Everything for a reason_." Lucia finished her explanation after inhaling a deep breath. Her explanation certainly had left Cornelia quite shocked, but only because she'd never really saw it exactly like that.

"Shocked as you may be, it's the truth. I swear." Lucia placed her hand on her heart and bowed her head as a sign of respect. Cornelia had never seen this side of Lucia- from what she'd seen of her anyway.

"I... really don't know what to say." Cornelia couldn't quite understand what was going on. Why was she feeling sorry for Lelouch? He was the demon emperor- he killed her sister and brother? Maybe this was what life was. Maybe she had to... move on from it all. Maybe it was her in the wrong... maybe she'd been blinded by grief for so long she'd forgotten to look at the hidden details.

"Cornelia." The 18 year old addressed the older woman to which said woman turned her gaze to her half-sister.

"I came here with one purpose only, but that wasn't to talk about what happened a while back." Lucia spoke, raising question in Cornelia's mind.

"Then what was it?"

"To fix our broken relationship. You lost Euphie, and I lost Lelouch, but they'll always be in our hearts and memories. Family is the best thing one can have, so we have to stick together." Was the mere response given.

Cornelia widened her eyes in surprise. Family... stick together...

"I... well I... I guess you're right. Family is the best thing one can have indeed." Cornelia sadly smiled, reflecting Lucia's own smile.

"Here." The raven haired girl said- holding out a tulip to Cornelia.

The older woman looked at it for a moment before she took it, noticing how it was one of two tulips with petals that looked greatly like Euphie's hair colour.

"Thank you." Cornelia whispered before she slowly placed it in her hair.

"Hey... Cornelia." Lucia started.

"Yeah." The second lady said, her gaze was fixed on the grave, but her eyes shifted their view to her.

"Do you... forgive me?" Lucia asked.

Cornelia had to think for a minute before she gave an answer that even she was surprised at.

"I forgive you _and Lelouch_."

Lucia smiled before giving Cornelia a hug, and the older woman made no objections- feeling better for herself that she'd somehow been convinced to forgive the demon emperor.

Maybe all that happened was meant to happen. Maybe... just maybe this was the work of fate.

It was late when Cornelia left the grave of Euphemia li Britannia; after her and Lucia had both put the flowers in place and discussed more about what they thought the future had in store for them.

Cornelia couldn't help but keep on smiling and the people close to her were all wondering why, her only response was one simple word.

"Lucia."

_**Meanwhile, somewhere else...**_

"C.C, Lelouch. I'm surprised you waited for me this whole time."

"I didn't have a problem with the wait at all." C.C responded, while a man wearing a straw hat nodded.

"Oh; by the way. I spoke with Cornelia today. And a wish of mine was granted." Lelouch's younger twin said.

"Oh, and what was that?" Lelouch asked as the cart continued to be driven down the lane.

"Forgiveness."

**...**

**Spirit: **That is me done, sorry if it seems a bit weird or something, but I had the idea and felt like turning it into a story. So yeah, and apologies for if Cornelia became OOC too soon near the end.

I'm learning more about Code Geass, so wait, because one day, I will write a good story for it with a better understanding of this fandom than I did when I began.

That's a dream I hope to fulfil, so review would be nice. But God help me if I see flames! Not really, but still, they're pointless, useless and such a bore to read.

And besides... *Looks left*

**Lelouch: **Ugh, fine. *Reveals geass* Lelouch vi Britannia commands you not to flame this story. THERE, HAPPY! ?

**Spirit: **Yep!

**Cornelia: **... Hope you liked the story; blah, blah, blah.

_Fin._


End file.
